Obligations
by Renowitz
Summary: Zuko believes Katara's place is beside Aang. Duty conflicts with raw emotion as the two struggle to stay away from each other. 'The Gaang' is growing older and things are getting more complicated with age. [Zutara]
1. Chapter 1

"So… where do we go from here?"

Her eyes are a little too intense staring into mine. I don't want to answer her. I don't even want to look at her right now. I know what I have to say to her, but I don't want to hear my voice say the words I will hate to hear. We just stand there awkwardly in the dark, hours away from Sozen's comet, flushed and guilty.

This was a horrible mistake.

"I think we both know what we need to do now." I suddenly become very aware of my tongue. Her eyes are still beaming through me like headlights of a speeding car. They appear to be glowing in the light of the moon. Now that I'm thinking about it, this seems like the worst possible time to get a water bender upset. She suddenly turns her body away from me and crosses her arms. Strands of her hair fly lightly in the breeze.

She sighs raggedly.

"I know you think I need to stand by his side… you see it as some sort of political tactical move." She moves her hands as she speaks. A true sign of a person ruled by their emotions.

"We will become leaders of this new world, Katara, whether we wanted to or not. Once Aang defeats my father the world will look to him, and through extension, us to put the world back together. As leader's we need to make smart decisions that will benefit not us but the world." She doesn't move, just stares at the grass. "You need to stay with him. It's what everyone expects, it's the right thing to do."

"I love him… I really do." Katara sighs and looks back at me again. She steps closer. "I know it's what I should do, and maybe I could and be happy…. But I have such strong feelings about us…" She clenches her fist and brings it to her chest as she struggles to find the words to express herself. "I want to see where this could go."

"It just doesn't make sense to risk it."

Katara takes a step closer, and runs her hands up my torso before resting them on my chest. She looks so disappointed. I know she is truly too young to settle down with any one man right now, but I strongly feel it is her destiny to do so. That being said, I don't want her to ride off with Aang into the sunset. I want her to ride with me, she is everything I need. I crave her calm and gentle contrasts to my hot and raging personality. We have so much in common, and yet what separates us bonds us strongest. I want to be with a woman that knows what I've gone through and knows who I was and see's the man I've become.

Mai could be that woman. She has seen it all… maybe more-so than Katara. She actually knew my mother, saw what it was like for me as a child…. But maybe I don't need someone around that constantly reminds me of those feelings, but has experienced similar and wants to move on together. I will stay with Mai never the less. I feel like eventually our toxic attitudes will clash to the point of self-destructing, but like most royal couples we will fake it for as long as we have to. Till death do us part. I don't think there is a single notable family that is truly happy. It's all about politics.

"If this is really what you want, then why would you bring me out here?"

"You followed me."

"Well you woke me up when you walked by."

I love these little arguments we get into. She is a total fire cracker but in a completely innocent way. She would make the most adorable fire-bender.

"You didn't need to follow me."

"I was curious as to why you were walking around in the dead of night before potentially the biggest day of our lives."

"This has nothing to do with what followed." I huff as I start to get flustered at her wandering mind.

"You're right… I just had to be with you one last time." Her hand brushes some invisible dirt from my shoulder. I look down at it, then back at her.

"I'm glad you did." I take her hand in my own and bring it to my mouth. I plant a light kiss on her knuckle and lower it to my chest. "I will never regret getting intimate with you… something I'll probably think about in the grave." I laugh, but sadly I really do feel like I'll never feel that recklessly passionate again.

"You know, I could just refuse your request and selfishly follow my heart." She says coyly making circles with her finger on my robe.

"You won't do that… you are the most unselfish person I know." I lift her chin up with my hand. "I know you will do what's right." She leans forward and our lips connect. We kiss passionately under the full moon. I imagine Yue is probably shaking her head in disgust. The last time she saw us together we were fighting to the death and I was a bald angry jerk. I never want her to pull out of this kiss, I wrap my arms tightly around her pulling her in close.

She pulls away and I'm suddenly aware of how cold it is. Her eyes are sad as she turns away from me and walks into the shadows of the woods. I look up at the moon and then down at my feet. I will be a good Fire Lord.

* * *

Next morning, Toph joins the group around a cooking fire where they are eating a questionable breakfast before the big battle ahead.

"I had the craziest dream that Katara and Zuko were having sex."

Aang stares at her with horrified eyes. Katara and I don't react.

"You dream about sex?" Sokka asked with a skeptic tone. "You probably dream about me all the time." Toph pounds her fist on the ground and sends him flying thirty feet into the air.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back!**


	2. Chapter 2

"A pleasure to see you, Fire Lord Zuko. It's been too long between visits."

Katara smiles at me with great warmth. She looks great. It has been a while since our last visit, eighteen looks good on her. I wonder if she is thinking the same thing. I do feel a little manlier. I find myself puffing out my chest subconsciously.

"Far too long, you look great." As if that were some kind of queue she leans forward and hugs me tightly. I lightly pat her back for a moment before gently pulling away.

"Thanks," She smiles politely. "You look good too…" There is a pause and I think she is waiting for me to respond but then continues. "Listen, I'm sorry Aang couldn't make it this trip. Something came up in the earth kingdom. It's fine though, I'm perfectly capable to fill in for him… I just wish there were Two Appas to travel with." We both laugh lightly for a moment. It feels good.

"Don't worry, I know you're capable." I feel like for a moment I see desperation in her eyes. "Before we head in to the war room would you like to have some lunch? It's really embarrassing when your stomach growls in there." She giggles again and I begin to lead her down the main hall.

"I would love something to eat. You pretty much starve on these voyages across the globe." She rubs her stomach. "So where is Mai today? How are things with you guys?" I don't like talking about my wife, it reminds me how miserable things are.

"Today she is spending time with Ty Lee in the market. She doesn't get involved with political discussions, Fire Ladies usually don't. They probably could if they wanted to, but no one has ever showed an interest… or was too afraid to. I don't think that's the problem here though." I don't want to complain about my wife but it is so easy to open up to Katara. I poke my head into the kitchen briefly to tell them to bring lunch to the garden. Katara takes my arm in hers and smiles as we continue walking.

"Is everything okay with you two?" She asks look into my eyes. I don't make eye contact. We exit the palace and enter the gorgeous garden. We sit in the grass next to the pond. I'm muddling over how I want to respond to this. It's hard to lie to her.

"We are sleeping in separate rooms now." I confess with regret. I can't take it back now that it's out there. Her face is of slight shock but mostly empathy.

"I'm sorry…" She touches my hand with her own and leans in slightly. I feel myself grow anxious of the contact. "I guess this is what it's like to grow up." She muses and pulls away.

"We've had to grow up too fast." I lean back onto my hands and look up at the clouds.

"Are you going to stay with her?" Katara asks. I don't respond. She knows the answer. "Zuko... sometime you are going to have to start making decisions for yourself and your happiness. What good is going to come out of your personal misery? Are you _ever_ going to be happy?"

"I doubt it." I smirk a little bit hoping to lighten the mood. I've grown weary of talking about these things. We don't say anything for what seems like forever. We both just stare into the motionless pond. I think about where the turtle ducks might be hiding.

"Zuko…" My name cut through the silence like a sharp knife. It snaps me back to reality. "…do you ever think about the night before the comet?" Silence comes again, this time it's painfully heavy. I feel a little warm.

"All the time." I breathe out at last. I can see her head turn sharply to look at me through my peripherals. I don't look back. I know it was what she was hoping to hear but no what she expected. I instantly regret saying it.

"Me too." Now I look back and her eyes are as wide and unblinking as that moonlit night in the trees. Silence returns to the scene once again. We just stare at each other. I want to reach out and touch her face. I can feel the muscles in my hand tense and ready to spring into action. I'm almost there.

"HEY! There you guys are!" Sokka's voice makes us both jump out of our skin. "Man I have been wondering around this place for hours looking for you. When did you get here Katara?"

"Less than an hour ago." She responds. She lifts her body up off the ground to greet her brother in a hug. "Did no one greet you and guide you in?"

"No." He frowned. "It's like these people don't respect me or something. Do they not know who I am?"

"I'm sorry, they must not have been expecting an air ship. Katara arrived by boat." I reach a hand out to shake his firmly. He still pulls me into an uncomfortable one arm hug.

"Whatever, I'm already over it. Discovered your kitchen on my hunt and the cook let me eat stuff."

"Where is Suki? And Toph? I thought they would be with you?" Katara looks around him as if he's hiding them behind his back. He ignores her as he picks his teeth with his boomerang.

"Suki is doing her own thing with the Kioshi Warriors, we don't both need to be here…. Toph I'm really not sure about. You know how she is now; she's a total wild card. She could show up in the middle of the meeting or maybe next week." He leaned in towards the two of us and raised a hand to his cheek as if to tell a big secret. "She's gotten a lot taller since the last time we saw her."

My kitchen servants step out into the garden carrying three plates of food. We each take a plate and begin picking at them with our fingers while we talk. Sokka goes on and on about life on the island. He confesses to hoping Suki will want to move back the Southern Water Tribe with him when they are ready to settle down but he isn't sure she will be happy about the idea. Katara listens intently and nods here and there to prove she's soaking in all he information. I want to ask her about life at the Air Temple but I know it's a tender subject. I already know she misses her family greatly and feels extremely segregated but understands it's important to Aang and his culture to be there. I wish I could tell her to leave that mountain and join me.

Another servant approaches us in the garden to inform me that everyone has arrived and is waiting in the war room. We follow him inside.

* * *

Sokka sits on a stool in the kitchen stuffing his face with whatever food is lying close to him. The cook sweats anxiously as he is trying to prepare lunch for the Fire Lord.

"So listen is there going to be a lunch at this meeting?" He spits out some bread as he talks.

"I am preparing lunch for the Fire Lord and Lady Katara to bring out to the garden right now." Another drop of sweat drips off of his forehead as Sokka reaches for a pig-chicken leg.

"Oh great, send me out a plate too." Sokka hops off the stool and exits the kitchen with the leg hanging from his mouth.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't think I've written anything in over 5 years... feels good! Reviews really keep the fire lit to write and help me know if I suck or not. So thanks! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

I am sitting alone in my bedroom reading a novel my uncle recommended to me when I hear a knock at the door. I get up to answer it and double check the knot on my robe is tied tight. As I pull the door open I recognize Katara's soft face instantly.

"Hey, glad I caught you up." She smiles. "Can I come in?" I'm not really sure what to say, this could look really bad.

"Of course." I never seem to say what I should say around her.

"I was thinking about what we were talking about earlier… about that night." She walks into the center of the room and turns to face me. She is in a blue robe, clearly ready for bed. I can't take my eyes off her. "About you thinking about it too…." I feel my throat swell up. She comes closer to me. "We both have to stick to our responsibilities, I understand that. But maybe we could secretly be together… without anyone knowing." She touches my arms lightly. I can't breathe.

"Katara…" I began but she hushes me.

"Sometimes you need to be selfish. We are both making sacrifices for the greater good. Why does that mean we have to be miserable?" She speaks to the side of me that wants her badly. My hands find their way to her hips, they feel more noticeable now. Katara has really developed into a young women and the results, I must admit, are striking. She pulls my robe slightly to rest a hand on my bare chest. I feel like we are about to make the biggest mistake of our lives.

There's a knock at the door.

Katara pulls back quickly and sits on a chair while I tighten up my robe. We create as much distance as possible. "Come in." I instruct. Sokka peaks his head in the door and smiles.

"Knew you guys would be up talking about this!" He walks right in and flings the door shut behind him without looking back. He sits on the foot of my bed right next to me and pulls his feet up. "So, how awesome is this plan? I think the world is going to have a great response."

"You're just excited because you got to choose the name." Katara rolls her eyes and slumps down into her chair.

"I thought about this the ENTIRE trip over here: Republic City. It just screams 'way better city than Ba Sing Se.'" He raises his hands up as if holding an invisible banner. I feel myself smirk. My bedroom door whips open aggressively, much to everyone's shock, revealing a grinning Toph in the entry way.

"You can _not_ be having a sleepover pow-wow in here without me. That just isn't going to fly." She stomps across the room into a chair next to Katara and kicks her feet up into the facing chair.

"We were just talking about the meeting today." Katara fills her in but I don't think she actually cares. I think she just missed being around us, like the way things were. I think that's why she still travels around so much… I think she's bored and lonely.

"I had a really cool idea after the meeting: what if I teach others to metal bend, and create a squad of metal benders to act like guards and keep the city safe."

"That's actually so bad-ass." Sokka nods in approval.

"But your metal bending won't be unique to you any more… are you okay with that?" Katara was always trying to mother everyone and be there counsellor. I found it a really endearing quality, but I could see it get on someone's nerves like Toph.

"Oh, I'll still be the best." She smirked. "But I'll just get to go down in history as the first person to do this amazing thing instead of the only person to have ever done it. Eventually those people become legends and you aren't sure if that ever really happened or not. I don't want to go out that way."

"I like that idea. With a special skill like that it will take the best of the best to keep the city safe and inforce the rules. We should bring it up tomorrow at the next meeting." I rubbed my finger against my chin thoughtfully. I had not yet started growing a beard but was considering the possibility as it would make me look wiser in these moments of chin rubbing contemplation. "Do you think Aang would oppose a force like that?" I direct me question at Katara as she is his voice currently.

"I think he would be fine with it." She shrugs her shoulders and looks at Toph. "There needs to be rules to avoid chaos, we need people to inforce them." I nod in response and Toph grins wildly.

"I cannot wait to open up my school!"

"I feel really sorry for the guys signing up for those classes." Sokka leans over to me. We both snicker.

"Well, it is getting pretty late. I think I'm going to head to bed." Katara yawns and stands up from her chair. She stretches her arms high above her head and I can't help but stare. We almost did something tonight. I can't shake those thoughts. "Good night all." She gives me a brief look before exiting the room. My eyes float down to the ground.

"Yeah I think I'm going to follow. I've said all I wanted to say tonight." Sokka hops up quickly and shoves his hands into his pocket. He whistles a happy tune as he casually saunters out. Toph and I sit in total silence. I never really know what to say to her. Like Sokka said, she's kind of a wild card.

"You know Zuko," Her sudden voice startles me. "There is one thing I never got about you." I wait for her to continue. "There was all this chemistry between you and Katara… I don't understand how that didn't happen. Maybe that's because I wasn't around during the whole 'stalker' phase of your life. Maybe if I'd been there I'd see it differently. To me, at the time we were all together, it just seemed so obvious. I thought for sure you were going to run off together after the comet."

I'm completely shocked. I'm not sure what to say to her at all. My body is frozen and my jaw is clenched tight. I just hoped she would continue so I wouldn't have to be left in this uncomfortable place.

"I know it's still there. I can still sense it." I feel like she isn't going to continue any further on that point. I wait a moment longer to be sure.

"Toph, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a married man."

"But you're sleeping in a room separate from your wife?"

"Things are… complicated… but we are working on them."

"I know you guys had sex that night." Dead silence. "I can hear tanks coming from miles away but you don't think sex nearby would do it?" I am mortified. No one was supposed to know. This could ruin everything. I feel sweat appear on my brow.

"Look… it was a one-time thing. A lapse in judgement. We all know Katara and Aang are meant for each other."

"He'd have way better luck producing an Air-Bending heir with a non-bender. She's a powerful bender, they'll just conflict." I had never thought about that before. I had also never realized Toph was so against their relationship.

"Why do you care? It can't be that you're just interested in seeing a happy ending for me." I pause for a moment. "You're in love with Aang?"

"How did you come to that conclusion? There has been zero chemistry between us. We couldn't be more opposite."

"I think that is what attracts you." I watch as a blush spreads across her cheeks and I know I'm right. I don't mention it, I know that she has no idea what blushing looks like or that she's even doing.

"You couldn't be more wrong." She sits up in her chair and rests her feet on the ground. "I'm a powerful bender too, we'd probably never get an air baby. I just couldn't understand why you both chose to burry your feelings." She stands up and crosses the room towards the door. "It doesn't really make sense what you're doing. I think it will only cause more pain in the long run and tear our group apart." With that she leaves the room and earth bends the door back into place. The door hangs off its hinges, ruined, it will never close properly again.

* * *

Toph marches down the hall past Sokkas room. She senses Sokka just ahead in the hallway. He is passed out on the floor leaning against the wall. He has a beef-pork chop from dinner hanging out of his mouth. It appears he couldn't stay away all the way back from the kitchen.

* * *

 **A/N: Short Chapters so far, but lot's more to come I promise.**


End file.
